


the trees all stand like pleading hands

by corleones



Category: Mad Men, The Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corleones/pseuds/corleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover, written for SUMMER FICATHON (falseeeyelashes@lj).</p><p>"You make me sound like bait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trees all stand like pleading hands

He tells her she'd be good to do business with. 

"Is that so, Mr. Draper." Not even the shade of a question. She has ordered champagne from room service, the low lights in the hotel room catch in the glass, the ring on her finger, the pearls at her throat. This is what he means. Everything about Marnie is a little sparkly. She's charming, really charming, in a way Don knows the word could never apply to him.

His hands span the length of her thin waist. She is standing between his open legs now, only in her slip. Hair undone around her shoulders. He had spotted her in a bar two weeks ago, drinking alone in the corner and despite the inherent sadness of the activity she had been just like this, just this bright. Her hair up in a bun, the blouse with the gold buttons, packaged even neater his wife. She's not his usual sort - she looked lonely and Don's got a knack for entertaining lonely women.

"You could reel them in for me," he says, leaning up to kiss her.

She smiles against the corner of his mouth. 

"You make me sound like bait."

She tells him she has a family back home, a husband - a little girl even. She is not coy on the subject, happy to talk about Hector, to draw comparisons between her lover and her husband. He never knew a girl like that before.

"Maybe you should join my business," she suggests instead. Her finger runs along his chin, his mouth. "I could see you on television."

"I could co-anchor with your husband."

She laughs.

"I was thinking more of an actor. You'd make a wonderful television detective. Just standing behind a camera with your hands in your pockets, smoking and looking clever."

"You could be the dame with a gun in her hand."

"But I couldn't leave my husband. He'd be so lonely without me," she purrs.

"He's doing fine now."

"We don't know that."

"Why'd you leave him behind?" He runs down the thin straps of her slip.

Her mouth twists, almost guilty. "I suppose - I wanted to punish him."

Don kisses her then, the way he kissed her the first time. Not hesitant but slow, so she could push him away if she wanted to (but she doesn't). His hands run up the backs of her thighs, turning slow circles on her skin with his fingers till she gasps.

"Am I part of the punishment?" he murmurs.

Her teeth leave little marks on his shoulders.


End file.
